


The Ring

by symphony_soldier



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, i said damn one (1) time but that's still general audiences right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symphony_soldier/pseuds/symphony_soldier
Summary: i was doing my research on lgbt issues over the summer last year and i found out that the act to make gay marriage legal in wales was passed in 2013 but only came into effect in 2014. naturally, i thought abt ianto.





	The Ring

**Author's Note:**

> i was doing my research on lgbt issues over the summer last year and i found out that the act to make gay marriage legal in wales was passed in 2013 but only came into effect in 2014. naturally, i thought abt ianto.

The rain was warm. Jack couldn’t help thinking the drops felt like tears as they rolled down his face. Tears of his friends and family… his colleagues… people like him. So many people had been waiting for so long. 

 

Finally, the time had come. 

 

It’d been five years. 

Five. Years. 

 

Five years since he’d started counting the days. 

Five years, and not a single day had passed without him remembering the promise. 

 

As he trudged through the thick sludge below, boots squelching with every step, he chuckled to himself. He must look ridiculous, out in the rain, all by himself while so many others were at home, celebrating with their loved ones. Fingers tight around the small box he carried, he recalled the last time they’d seen each other. The meeting had only lasted a few seconds, but it was long enough for them to lock eyes, and that sad, sad smile had haunted him nonetheless. 

 

His laughter turned to sobs all too quickly. Damn this country and their government.

 

It wasn’t his style to involve himself in politics, but he’d snuck in his vote this time around; as usual, a borrowed identity and a handy slip of paper did the trick. Most turned a blind eye to him after he’d wiped the record, anyway. As far as they were concerned, he didn’t exist.

 

Marriage was such an odd ritual, one he’d never been especially keen on, but Ianto was so excited by the idea that Jack had given in. If a simple wedding held that much weight to his lover, the least he could do was swear they’d have one, even if they had to wait another decade for the law to be passed so they could make it official. 

 

The half a decade it took was half a decade too long.

 

The twenty-first century had already been a time of so much rapid change, but some changes could never happen rapidly enough. 

 

He toyed at the ring, a beautiful silver shape hanging on a thread around his neck, wondering if a suit was really the appropriate choice of attire given the weather. He knew Ianto would approve of the outfit, at least; he’d worn a shirt of his favorite shade of blue, as well as an actual tie for the first time in centuries. 

 

A whisper of wind tickled his neck. If he hadn’t known better, he would’ve sworn it was Ianto trying to give him a kiss. Oh, that would’ve been a miracle… and not the less pleasant variant of “miracle” he was used to these days. 

 

Before too long, he stopped. This was it. 

 

_ Ianto Jones. 1983-2009.  _

 

With trembling fingers, he removed the lid of the box, revealing the match to his ring. After pressing his lips to the cold metal, he placed the box onto the tombstone and replaced the lid.

 

“I’m so sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the lame title welp


End file.
